


down

by eating_custardinbed



Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [17]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love these dorks so much, M/M, Non-Binary Richmond, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Truth or Dare, request, the Wi-Fi is down, turns out they get very bored without the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: the wifi is down. nobody is happy about it
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789
Kudos: 31





	down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> thankyou to the anon on tumblr who requested this. i hope you all enjoy it!!

"There's no Wi-Fi. Excuse me while I fling myself off seventh." 

Roy looked up from his comic at the sound of Moss saying this. Sure enough his best friend was stood by the door, pulling on his jacket. The Irishman rolled his eyes, making a small noise and gesturing with his comic for Moss to sit back down. The other did so obligingly. Roy put his comic down, clicking around on his computer a bit. 

"Huh, so it is," he said. Moss gave hm a look that seemed to say _no way!_ before he began to pout again. Roy furrowed his brow. "That's weird, I checked the routers just last night and they were fine..." 

He trailed off, shrugging. Moss sighed heavily. A moment later, Jen's head poked out from her office door. 

"Is something wrong with the Wi-Fi?" she asked. Roy nodded. Jen made a small annoyed noise before disappearing back into her office, slamming the door shut behind her. Roy shook his head before going back to his comic. However, before long Moss began to huff and groan, making a catalogue of strange noises. Roy tried his best to ignore it, he really did, but as Moss made more depressed and annoyed noises it soon became impossible. He threw his comic down (it wasn't like he'd really been reading it anyway) and swivelled in his chair to face him. 

"What?" he said through gritted teeth. 

"I don't know what to _do_ without the internet!" Moss exclaimed. He leaned forward, gripping the other side of the desk with the edge of his fingers. "There's nothing to without it! I'm _bored,_ Roy!" 

"Well..." Roy said a little despairingly. "You didn't have the internet until you were a teenager. What did you do then?"

There was a pause. 

"I went outside," Moss said. He grimaced, as did Roy. "It was terrible." 

"Well I'm not gonna make you do that," the Irishman replied. 

"Then what am I supposed to _do_?" Moss asked. He threw himself dramatically backwards in his chair, but he leaned a little too far back and subsequently the back of his chair entirely gave up. It snapped off, sending Moss catapulting back onto the floor. Roy started to giggle, but he felt bad. 

"You alright?" he asked through laughter. Moss grumbled a little as he picked himself up from the floor, holding up the back of his chair sadly. 

"My chair broke," he said in a small voice. Roy gave him a look, but it didn't take too long for sympathy to get the better of him. Getting up, he wheeled his chair over to his friend's desk. 

"You can have mine," he said. Moss smiled at, thanking him as he took it and sat down. 

"You're never having this back," he said after two seconds. 

"I thought as much," Roy said with a chuckle. "I have a spare down in Richmond's room." 

"Fix the routers whilst you're down there," Moss said through a mouthful of sweets. Roy smiled at him, gently clapping him on the shoulder before moving away to go behind the Red Door. He grabbed the brush on his way. Could never be too careful. 

Except when he tried to open the door, he found it locked. 

Roy took a step back, blinking at the door. That... wasn't normal. The door normally stayed unlocked. Anyhow, as Roy's common sense kicked in he remembered that he still had a key to the room in one of his desk drawers. Balancing the brush against his desk, he leaned down and pulled his desk drawer open. He was very aware that Moss was watching him. He scrabbled through old magazines ( _not_ lingerie catalogues: he had opened his drawer one day to grab one to put in his bag and they had all mysteriously disappeared. His suspicions were on Jonathan the night cleaner or Douglas) to where he knew he had put the key at the bottom of it, but he couldn't feel it. Sighing, he lowered himself down onto the floor with a groan and began to pull the magazines out of the drawer. Even when they were all out, the key was nowhere to be seen. 

"That's weird..." he murmured to himself. He glanced from the drawer to the Red Door and back again. 

Then it occurred to him what must have happened. 

He jumped up, rushing over to the Red Door. He raised his fist and banged on the door one, two, three times. Moss looked up in alarm. 

"What--" he started to say, but he was drowned out by Roy's yelling. 

"RICHMOND!" the Irishman roared. "Get your skinny pale arse out here right now and fix our Wi-Fi or I swear to God I'll swing you out of the window by your fucking ankles!" 

"Language!" Moss said sharply behind him. Roy ignored him, instead electing to hammer on the door again. 

In response, all of the lights turned off.

"RICHMOND, GET OUT HERE OR I SWEAR TO--" 

"What's all the shouting for!?" Jen shouted as she came out of her office. Roy turned to look at her, his eyes livid as he gestured to the Red Door. 

"Fucking _Richmond_ ," he said through gritted teeth. 

"Yeah, I got that," Jen replied, rolling her eyes. 

"They turned the Wi-Fi off on purpose!" Roy complained. Moss nodded, a very serious look on his face. 

"If you're that fussed about it, why don't you just go upstairs?" Jen said with a shrug. The two men glanced at each other. Roy had a slightly guilty look on his face. 

"Yeah, uh, that was my next plan," he mumbled. 

Since Moss was closer to the door, he reached it first. He had his laptop tucked under one arm and he was holding a comic in the other, so when he reached the door he popped the comic in his mouth to open the door. Jen didn't miss how Roy's eyes flicked down to his friend's lips or how he took a sharp breath in. 

The thing was, the door wasn't opening. 

"It's locked," Moss said once he'd took his comic out of his mouth. "Or blocked. Either way it won't open." 

Roy came forward, standing next to Moss. He grabbed the handle, trying to yank it open. It didn't work, only resulting in him losing his balance and landing on his arse on the floor. He grumbled as he got back up, aiming a swift kick at the door as he did so. 

"When I see that little goth fucker I'm gonna kill them," he growled. 

"Lovely," Moss said dryly. 

"So we're stuck here," Jen said. "No Wi-Fi. I'm assuming upstairs is fine, given we've had no calls from up there?" 

"Who knows?" Roy sighed, shrugging as he went over and threw himself down on the sofa. Moss came over, sitting next to him. They were so close they were almost touching. Roy turned to look at his best friend. "Mario Kart?" 

"Please," Moss said, sounding relieved. Roy smiled at him as he got up to switch the telly on. They hadn't had a remote for it for years, but Roy was very good at remembering where exactly to press it to make it turn on. However when he tried to do it today, nothing happened. He disappeared behind the telly for a moment, and then remerged with a fuming look on his face. He was holding a cut cable. 

"I'm gonna kill Richmond," he said. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Moss asked anxiously. Roy threw the cable down before coming over and lying down face-first on the sofa. His legs were resting on Moss' lap, who was starting to look rather awkward. It was actually rather dark in the basement, so Jen disappeared into her office and reappeared a few moments later with a torch. She shined it over the boys. 

"Well let's make the best of a bad situation," she said, her voice far too jolly. Moss gave her a despondent look, and Roy didn't even move. "Let's play truth or dare!" 

"Nobody plays truth or dare anymore, Jen," Roy said, sounding very muffled due to the pillow his face was currently buried in. "It's a game for teenagers." 

"Can you think of anything better?" she said accusingly. Roy shifted, turning to remove his face from the pillow. 

"Alright," he grumbled. 

Within the next ten minutes the three of them were sat on the floor in what Jen was describing as a circle, but Moss was adamant was a triangle. In fact, that is what most of the ten minutes had been spent arguing about. It had ended with Jen lobbing a cheese ball (Roy had produced a packet from one of the drawers in his desk) at Moss' head, and Moss dropping it on an insistent look from Roy. The torch was balanced in the middle of them. Roy had quickly explained the rules to a clueless Moss, who had never played the game before.

"Who wants to go first?" Jen asked excitedly. Both of the boys shrugged, glancing at each other. Jen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright fine. Moss, truth or dare?" 

"Truth," Moss said through a mouthful of cheese ball. 

"How many people have you kissed?" 

Roy smirked at this as he took a sip of his drink. Okay, maybe this was a good idea after all. He glanced at Moss, who had his concentrating face on. 

"Um... three, I think," he eventually said. "Yes, three." 

"Did you like kissing them?" Jen asked. Moss shook his head, giving her a small smile. 

"Ah ah ah, you've already asked your question," he said. Jen sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"Okay then, Roy, truth or dare?" she said. Roy leaned forward. 

"Truth," he said. He didn't have the energy to see what sort of dare Jen's sick and twisted mind would come up with. She smirked at him. 

"How many men have you kissed?" 

He pursed his lips, glaring at her. Moss was clearly trying to suppress giggles as he took a sip of squash from his mug. 

"Four," he said through gritted teeth. Moss' eyes widened in shock, but Jen didn't seem phased. "Three of those were drunk." 

"Sure," she replied sarcastically. 

"Alright, fine, Miss Curious, truth or dare?" Roy shot back. She rolled her eyes. 

"Truth," she said. 

"Please, for the _love of God_ , tell me what happened with you and Moss that night after the thank you party?" 

"The thank you party?" Jen repeated. Roy nodded, a shit-eating grin on his face. Moss was staring down at the floor. "The one from years ago?"

"You know exactly which bloody night I'm talking about." 

Jen sighed. Grabbing her mug of tea, she gulped the rest of it down before slamming it back down onto the floor. 

"Nothing," she said after a moment. 

"Oh come off it!" Roy exclaimed. He gestured at her wildly with his can of pop. "You woke up to Moss wearing your fucking robe. _Something_ must have happened!"

"Seriously, nothing happened," she replied. "I don't know what to tell you, but..." 

"She's telling the truth, Roy," Moss said quietly. Roy turned to look at him in shock. 

"My worldview has just been shattered," he murmured to himself, shaking his head and taking another sip of his drink. 

"Alright, alright, Moss, truth or dare!?" Jen said again. Her voice was very chipper, clearly more chipper than she meant it to be. Moss smirked. 

"Dare," he said. That's when Jen really started to smile. 

"I dare you to kiss Roy." 

Both Moss and Roy's eyes widened. They glanced at each other, and then back at Jen. 

"Jen--" Roy started to say, but Jen cut him off. 

"Ah ah ah, truth or dare rules," she said. "If you turn down a dare, it becomes a double dare." 

There was a pause. Moss looked between Jen and Roy, biting his lip nervously. Then he sighed, adjusted his glasses and kissed Roy smack bang on the lips.

Moss had meant it to be a short kiss, but once it was happening he found himself rather enjoying it. Roy's hand was on the back of his head and he was reciprocating. He was _reciprocating_! Moss could feel his heart fluttering right there and then. When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"Maybe the Wi-Fi should go off more often," Moss heard himself saying. 

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou so much for reading! please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy. remember, if you want to request a fic for this series then just head over to my tumblr @thatludicrousdisplay and check out my pinned post!!
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
